


Five minutes

by Moe89



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Lois sbadiglia e strofina la testa un’altra volta contro il petto caldo di Clark."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 1





	Five minutes

**_FIVE MINUTES_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lois sbadiglia e strofina la testa un’altra volta contro il petto caldo di Clark.  
È così bello averlo finalmente a casa tutto per sé. Non che non apprezzi quello che Clark sta facendo per il mondo, anzi, è tremendamente fiera di lui e delle scelte che lo hanno portato ad indossare il mantello.  
Ha sposato un eroe, uno di quelli con la e maiuscola, cos’altro potrebbe desiderare dalla vita? Dopotutto se ama Clark in parte è anche per quello, per il suo essere così totalmente e completamente altruista.  
Però, nonostante sia _davvero_ fiera di lui e di ciò che ha deciso di fare con i suoi poteri, ogni tanto vorrebbe semplicemente averlo accanto a sè più spesso. Vorrebbe non dover essere costretta a dividerlo con il resto dell’umanità al completo.  
Solo cinque minuti, vorrebbe solo cinque minuti di tempo per stringerlo a sé, per fargli dimenticare ogni altra cosa, ogni preoccupazione o senso del dovere.  
E sa che non è giusto pensare cose del genere e che si comporta come una ragazzina capricciosa facendo così, eppure quella mattina a lasciarlo andare non ci pensa neanche. Non importa se è quasi mezzogiorno, non importa se faranno tardi all’appuntamento con Chloe per pranzo, non importa neanche se a causa del caldo il pigiama diventa un appiccicoso fastidio contro la pelle.  
Quello che conta è che almeno per un altro po’ di tempo non dovrà vivere con l’ansia di non vederlo tornare a stringerle il petto. Quello che conta è che Clark sia lì con lei perché la ama.  
E allora Lois sbadiglia e strofina la testa un’altra volta contro il petto caldo di Clark e sorride, sorride di cuore, mentre le braccia di lui si stringono un altro po’ attorno alla sua vita e con una risata fa vibrare tutto il letto.  
“Non vuoi proprio alzarti stamattina, eh?”  
Lois si aggrappa a suo marito con ancora più tenacia. Gli preme così forte le dita contro la pelle da sentire il battito regolare del suo cuore pulsare sotto i polpastrelli.   
“Solo altri cinque minuti.”  
Lo sussurra appena, la bocca impastata e le labbra secche. Clark non può fare a meno di trovarla bellissima. E allora scuote la testa rassegnato, mentre Lois si chiede se di cinque minuti in cinque minuti riuscirà mai a tenerlo stretto a sé per una vita intera.


End file.
